Episode 5573 (1st September 2003)
Plot Curly is determined that he's not going to Newcastle. He and Emma have a huge row. She tells him she doesn't care if he comes with her or not. Mick keeps asking Janice if she'll marry him. Janice becomes more and more irritated. Maria asks Claire if she wants to share their flat. Claire says she'll think about it. Sarah tells Gail that she's left school and is now working at Roy's Rolls full-time. Gail tells her how one day she'll regret it and Todd will blame her for his lack of career. Candice calls in to see Sarah and Todd. Candice is very depressed about her mum's new boyfriend who she thinks is a pervert. Gail phones Viv Wright at Social Services and leaves a message saying how Bethany is neglected. She lies and says that Sarah and Todd leave her on her own in the flat. Janice tells Mick that she doesn't want to marry him. She tells Mick it's over and asks him to leave. Hayley tells Roy that she can forgive him and that she hopes they can be happy again. Roy feels slightly comforted. Curly changes his mind again. At the last minute he climbs in the car with Emma telling her that he loves both she and Ben and can't live without them. Curly and Emma leave the Street. Cast Regular cast *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey (Credited as "William Roache") *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maz O'Loughlin - Emma Rydal *Viv Wright - Maxine Burth (Voice only) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Kevin Kennedy as Curly Watts in Coronation Street, although the actor did reprise the role of the character in the DVD Special Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale, released on 1st November 2010. *Final appearances of Angela Lonsdale as Emma Watts and Stephen Collins as Ben Watts. *The episode finished with a specially-composed CGI shot of the moon and stars over the Rovers, in reference to Curly Watts's love of astronomy. *Maxine Burth's appearance as Viv Wright was as a telephone voice-over only. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Curly procrastinates, Emma demonstrates her resolve to leave; Janice responds in kind to Mick's startling proposal; and Gail's campaign against Sarah intensifies. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,120,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2003 episodes